Junto a mi capitán por el inconmensurable mar del espacio
by KaoruB
Summary: Cuando Harlock conversaba con Mime, era natural que se perdieran por los derroteros de la música, la reflexión y la nostalgia...


**_Disclaimer: Capitán Harlock y sus personajes son propiedad de Leiji Matsumoto_  
**

**__**_Bueno, si alguien pasa por aquí le diré desde ahora ¡muchas gracias por leer! n.n Sucede que somos muuuuuy pocos los que todavía recordamos este animé. Este relato, además, es el último de una serie de fics nostálgicos que he escrito y, sinceramente, me causó una particular melancolía. ¡Qué lejano y añorado es tu recuerdo, querido capitán Raimar!_

* * *

**Junto a mi capitán por el inconmensurable mar del espacio**

* * *

Después de muchas batallas, la Arcadia por fin podía peregrinar con un poco de tranquilidad por el estrellado mar del espacio. Tanto la nave como la tripulación merecían un buen descanso.

Sentado en su camarote de cara al gran ventanal, el capitán Harlock meditaba en ello –y en otras tantas cosas- con una copa de brandy añejo entre las manos. Disfrutaba de esos escasos instantes de soledad porque sólo así podía permitirse mirar un poco hacia atrás, hacia el ayer.

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta lo retrotrajeron a la realidad. Sin preguntar quién era, pues no necesitaba hacerlo, autorizó al recién llegado mientras bebía un trago.

Mime si dirigió con su característico andar calmo, casi imperceptible, hasta el asiento donde solía ubicarse. Una vez allí, mientras acomodaba sobre su falda el instrumento musical, observó al capitán durante algunos instantes con sus ojos vagos.

-Creí que los piratas bebían ron –comentó con sutileza.

Harlock levantó la vista. Su rostro permanecía imperturbable.

-Son los piratas de los cuentos los que beben ron, Mime, no los que surcan el espacio sideral para conseguir alguna mercancía cualquiera de contrabando. Estos últimos beben lo que pueden.

-Tú haces mucho más que eso.

-Por el bien de la Arcadia, espero que sí.

Luego Mime se dispuso a tocar su tradicional melodía. Ni bien comenzó a sonar, Harlock echó la cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver sin más por la dulce melancolía que se desprendía de los compases. No había otra música para él, pensó, ni para todos los que habían elegido acompañarlo. Ni para sus añorantes corazones, ni para sus nostálgicos espíritus.

La música se sucedía en el tiempo, y tiempo, al menos por ese día, todavía les quedaba. Por eso Harlock simplemente lo dejó transcurrir con la mirada vuelta hacia adentro, transportado por las notas que brotaban como si la misma Mime las crease.

A fin de cuentas ella también había dejado mucho atrás para poder seguir avanzando. Al igual que él, al igual que todos los que vivían en la Arcadia, había perdido y había tenido que partir. La música los unía, expresaba una emoción que les era común.

-Dime, Mime, ¿en qué piensas cuando piensas en tu planeta?

La música se cortó. Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la joven. Sus dedos se inmovilizaron, suspensos sobre las cuerdas, y miraba con cierta contrariedad a su capitán. Ahora él la estaba observando, y mientras aguardaba una respuesta volvió a beber de su copa.

-Harlock, sabes que mi hogar fue completamente destruido.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero saber –insistió el hombre-. Respóndeme, ¿cuál es la imagen de tu planeta que te viene a la mente cuando piensas en él?

Mime suspiró. Le gustaba conversar con Harlock, pero disfrutaba mucho más cuando lo oía que cuando era ella la que tenía que hablar.

-¿Qué imagen me viene a la mente? –Mime concentró su rostro sin rasgos. Sus ojos parecían enfocarse en un punto lejano, más allá de las estrellas-. Tal vez la de un grupo de mujeres riendo, muy parecidas a mí. Tal vez la de una luna rojiza alzándose por encima de un inmenso manto de flores. Tal vez la de un aroma que no logro identificar.

-¿Tal vez? ¿No lo recuerdas con seguridad?

-¿Qué son los recuerdos? ¿Qué es la memoria? –repuso ella-. Los recuerdos no son los hechos, sino los sentimientos que guardamos con respecto a ellos. La memoria no es una virtud, sino una selección confusa y arbitraria –Mime giró su rostro para volver a enfocarse en su salvador-. ¿Y tú, capitán? Dime, ¿en qué piensas cuando piensas en la Tierra?

Ahora fue Harlock quien desvió la mirada más allá del paisaje que se veía por el ventanal. La copa que sus finos dedos sujetaban ascendió hasta su boca, y un poco más de la cálida bebida desapareció entre sus labios.

-Desde luego pienso en Mayu –respondió-. Pienso en su padre, y en su madre, y en los escasos amigos que he tenido. Aunque la mayor parte de mi vida, incluso durante mi juventud, estuve prácticamente solo. Si tuve a alguien más, lo he perdido –Su mirada se ensombreció. Mime intuyó un dolor viejo, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Poco después, las sombras se disiparon-. Cuando pienso, pienso en el cielo.

-¿Sientes nostalgia?

-¿Acaso tú no la sientes?

-Tanto como puedo. Me resulta difícil añorar un lugar que casi no recuerdo.

-A veces, yo quisiera olvidar. De verdad que lo quisiera.

La última medida de brandy vaciló en la copa a causa de la repentina presión de la mano del pirata. Mime guardó silencio una vez más. Lo conocía y sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer en esos momentos era esperarlo.

Harlock apuró el trago. Luego sostuvo el cristal a la altura de sus ojos y escrutó con interés a través de su transparencia. Lo que vería del otro lado, Mime apenas alcanzaba a adivinarlo.

-La Tierra ya no es mi hogar –terminó por decir él, girando el objeto entre sus dedos para capturar los distintos reflejos-. Sin embargo, como bien dices, la memoria es caprichosa y los sentimientos vienen con uno, a pesar de todo.

Mime comprendía.

-Puede que tu planeta te haya abandonado, pero tú jamás podrás abandonarlo a él.

El capitán depositó la copa vacía sobre una mesita. Luego se levantó y se colocó frente al ventanal. El negro de su capa contrastaba con la oscuridad propia del espacio. Mime pensó que era un elegido, un soñador elegido.

-"Eres tan sabia como hermosa", diría un antiguo escritor de mi planeta –Harlock le daba la espalda. De todas formas nunca ocultaba nada, mucho menos a ella-. Lo cierto es que, sea como sea, cargo con mis recuerdos. Y si persisto en la búsqueda, es porque todavía tengo algo que esperar.

La joven asintió, comprensiva.

-No serías el pirata en quien creo si no fuera así –repuso.

De cara a las estrellas, Harlock aceptó como pudo esas palabras. Sabía que su bandera ondeaba por encima de su cabeza aún en la característica inmovilidad del espacio. Y sabía que ya no estaba solo. A su lado venían los suyos y, junto a ellos, la fe en los sueños del pasado y la voluntad de acariciar el mañana. Esas causas jamás prescribirían. Al contrario, resplandecerían perennemente, al igual que el lejano sol de su tierra.

-Y pese a que sólo atesoro un puñado de ilusiones, pese a que continuaré transitando quizá por un camino imposible, ¿tú me seguirás?

Mime dejó a un lado su instrumento y se puso de pie. Harlock no tenía que voltear para saber que ella lo miraba, para saber que ella lo apuntalaba. Igual que todos los demás.

-¿Es que no te lo he dicho ya? –repuso su fiel compañera de viaje-. Yo siempre navegaré junto a ti, Harlock. Siempre navegaré junto a mi capitán por el inconmensurable mar del espacio.

El pirata guardó silencio, emocionado. En su interior se dijo que, si había alguna esperanza, ésta se hallaba más allá de ellos, más allá de él. Su mejor amigo, su queridísimo y añorado amigo, había construido esa nave para que la buscara, le había confiado la misión. La Arcadia era un símbolo: el símbolo de lo que fue y de lo que estaba por venir.

-Siempre por el inconmensurable mar del espacio –repitió él. Luego, le mostró el perfil sin el parche, el perfil con la cicatriz. Y sonreía.


End file.
